1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an internal combustion engine including a variable geometry turbocharger (VGT) system and an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system.
2. Background Art
In the control of internal combustion engines, the conventional practice utilizes an engine controller with inputs, outputs, and a processor that executes instructions to control the engine including its various systems. The engine may include a variable geometry turbocharger (VGT) system and an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,167 describes an existing method of controlling an engine.
The engine business is quite competitive. Increasing demands are being placed on manufacturers to provide improved performance, reliability, and durability while meeting increasing emissions requirements. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved method for controlling an engine.